


(Come on and jump) well, I dare you!

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Steve had gotten Billy a bold gift for his birthday and Billy decides, it's time to try.





	(Come on and jump) well, I dare you!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this, but here you go
> 
> Prompt "Toys" taken from this list.

This was a dumb idea. No, honestly, this might just be the worst fucking idea, Billy has ever had. And considering the long list of dumb fucking things he’d done so far, that sure meant a lot. And yeah, that had already gotten a sense of that, driving to school. Especially going over those speed bumps they’d newly installed near Middle School and that Billy felt personally antagonized by even before today.  
“You okay?”, Max had asked, looking at him a little nervously before she got out of the car.  
“Peachy.” Billy had given her a huff, just because. He was hoping this feeling of overwhelming heat in his body didn’t mean anything. That he was able to brush off the flush that had spread all over his body with simple annoyance.  
“You’re acting weird,” Max had decided, rolling her eyes.  
“Get out of my car, Maxine.” She should have known better than trying to get a conversation out of him. He wasn’t in the mood for that even on a regular morning.  
Dumb idea. Really just dumb.  
Billy had pushed up his Aviators and tried to remain his casual facade.  
He’d taken the long route to his school. The safe route. Less curvy, less gravelly. But that had left him with close to no time before English, not even to see Steve. So, when Billy got in, carefully sitting down on his seat so he wouldn’t squirm, he hardly doubted that this whole thing was even worth it. Maybe a small trip to the bathroom to fix things would help, aboard mission and all that. It was the idea of having class with Steve next period that kept Billy going, made him try and focus on the teacher’s lecture and ignore the sensation inside his body. This was fine. A dumb idea for sure but nothing he couldn’t deal with, right?  
Of course, the teacher had them stay over time, finish copying something she’d written on the blackboard for homework. Like Billy couldn’t use a bathroom break to wipe off the beads of sweat forming on his forehead simply from trying to stay focused.  
He was one of the last students walking into history class and Steve was already sitting there, judging by how it looked like, waiting for Billy to show up.  
Billy wasn’t sure how his voice behaved under new circumstances. And getting too close to Steve was dangerous on any normal day too, so he just brushed past and got to his own seat, on the other side of the room.  
Billy knew, even without looking up at first, that the other boys’ eyes were fixed on him. He offered Steve a smile, tried to just relax. It would be worth it.  
Steve’s face was filled with confusion, probably because they hadn’t talked all day but seeing Billy smile at him calmed him down enough.  
The teacher wasn’t into lecturing them today so she gave them some exercises and then started grading papers from another class in the front, not paying much attention to what her students were doing. Billy found that to be a good enough excuse to scribble a quick note down and throw it accurately against Harrington’s big head.  
**I’m wearing it.**  
Harrington rubbed the spot where Billy had hit him, glared at him and then unfolded the note, while Billy watched. For a moment, it was like there was a big question mark hovering over Steve and he looked at Billy with a frown. When Billy stuck his tongue out and winked, Steve’s eyes went wide and dark immediately. He blushed in a way that made Billy want to jump him right there right then.  
That reaction was why Billy had bothered with this in the first place, to be honest. Underestimating the whole thing and seeking a challenge, as he usually did.  
It had all started with his birthday a couple of weeks ago and Steve making this big deal of it.  
“What do you want, Billy?”  
Simple enough question, right? Well, trust Billy to still fuck it up.  
Billy hadn’t been able to think of anything more to want from Steve because them being a thing already felt like so much more than he deserved anyway. So, he had been shrugging it off, ignoring the question until Steve had him pinned against the door, was kissing him hot and heavy and kept staring Billy with those big puppy eyes. And Billy couldn’t get away so easily that time, so he’d said. “Dunno, pretty boy. Just something for us to do together maybe?”  
Billy had thought of a movie date out of town where they maybe would dare to hold hands during the film without having to be scared of being seen. Or anything like that.  
Trust Steve to catch him by surprise, though.  
Billy had already been a little irritated when he’d seen the white box, pretty much the size of a shoe carton, red bow on top, sitting on Steve’s bed when he came over on his birthday. He’d glared over at Steve because this didn’t look like movie tickets and if anything, Billy had expected the other boy to just tell him what they were doing. Not to get him a physical gift.  
“Open it,” Steve had encouraged him, by then looking pretty nervous himself.  
“Hope it wasn’t expensive,” Billy had mumbled, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the box.  
Steve hadn’t been following him but standing by the door cautiously, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Billy had raised the box, which was kind of heavy and set it on his lap, looking up at Steve.  
“Is this one of those things where snakes come out when you open it?”, Billy’d asked, trying for humor. The truth was, the packaging alone had looked expensive as fuck and he was a little worried about his own reaction to it. He didn’t want Steve to regret getting him a gift and at the same time, he didn’t want to encourage him either. Honestly, a joke gift would be almost perfect in a haha, let’s forget about stupid birthday traditions and just fuck kind of way. That’s why they’d gotten up here anyway before Steve started to mention the gift he got for him.  
Steve had smirked and shaken his head. “Hope you like it,” he’d offered.  
Of course, Billy wouldn’t be so lucky. He had tried to ignore the way his hands felt a little shaky when he had pulled the bow open and set it to the side, well aware of the fact that Steve was still staring at him.  
When Billy had opened the box, he’d almost choked because fuck, Steve really caught him by surprise with that.  
He had looked up and just stared at Steve for a second. The other boy had looked like he wasn’t quite sure whether to apologize or make a run for it.  
“What the fuck, Steve,” Billy had said, breathy. He really hadn’t been sure if that was a joke gift or not.  
“I- uh, thought it might be… fun to try? For us together? Fuck, if you don’t like it, I’ll just return it and get you some record, okay? I’m-“  
Billy hadn’t waited for him to finish and instead raised this thing out of the box, weighing it in his hand. “Is this?”  
“Yeah,” Steve had said, sounding nervous as fuck.  
“Oh my god,” Billy had said and then he’d burst into laughter because. Well. He wouldn’t in his life ever have thought that Steve Harrington would get him a butt plug for his birthday. Jesus Christ. He pictured Harrington, blushing and sweating and too pretty for his own good, driving all the way out of town to find some nasty store. Did he need some advice from the store owner or did he drive there knowing exactly what he wanted?  
Well, Billy had definitely known what he wanted right then. He’d put the thing to the side, not after admiring the nice hand feel, the sparkly stone set at the end of it. This thing looked like it was easily the most expansive toy in one of those stores. Fucking Harrington. Billy’d shaken his head, gotten up and walked over.  
Steve had looked unsure whether running off was still on the cards, weighing out which was his safest option right now.  
But Billy wasn’t going to punch him. He was going to make him squirm a little though, getting in his face, breathing against his neck. “You really did that, huh?”  
Steve had swallowed audibly. “Are you mad?”  
Billy had smiled and then he kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth, hovering for a moment. “Didn’t need to get me anything, pretty boy. Especially something so expensive,” he’d added.  
“Oh, didn’t I remove the price tag?” Steve had looked slightly horrified for a moment. Way to confirm Billy’s expectations about the costs of this thing.  
“Nah, it’s not that hard to guess though. And I know you by now, asshole.”  
Steve had let his guards down ever so slightly even without Billy backing off.  
They’d fucked and even without the whole fuss about his present, it had been Billy’s best birthday so far.  
It had taken him a few weeks to work up the courage to actually do something with it. He’d tried the thing a few times when Steve was busy and his dad and stepmom took Max to some stupid relative. He stored it in the car most of the times, not daring to have it in his room with his dad around. It was a nice fit though, easy enough to wear for short amounts of time. The excitement of it, the thrill of doing something like that added to the pleasure. He couldn’t wait to share the experience with Steve who had been nothing but patient. He hadn't asked about his present once, probably still nervous whether Billy actually hated it or not.  
Billy had toyed with the idea of wearing it to one of their dates, surprising Steve with it. But this almost seemed like chickening out by the time he actually would have to do it. Because Steve would hardly have him actually wear it for longer than it took to get to his house before they were all over each other.  
This was better. This was Billy being able to watch Steve try and will down his hardon in the middle of class, picturing Billy wearing it. Billy was very tempted to add to this by shifting in his chair ever so slightly. In a way that made him bite down on his lip so he wasn’t moaning. That made him roll back his eyes, totally capturing Steve.  
Billy was so caught up in the feeling of it that he completely missed the other boy scribbling down a note of himself and passing it over to Billy. It said:  
**Showers!!**  
Knowing where this was leading up to, Billy gave Steve a grin and a nod. He couldn’t wait for Steve to take this thing out of him end replace it with his cock. The idea of it alone had Billy half-hard and he was glad on the darker washed jeans he was wearing today because they would hide most of it hopefully.  
Now they only had to make it through history class, which proved to be one of the biggest challenges Billy’d faced all morning. It was one thing to ignore the plug pressing inside him when Billy was calm when he could distract himself. It was a whole different thing to ignore it when Steve stared at him with his big bedroom eyes all the damn time. The guy had no chill and was obviously just as eager to do something about Billy’s little surprise, as he was. Billy was the first one to slip out of class, once the bell rang. That was no surprise considering he’d been sitting on the edge of his seat for almost an hour now, trying not to make the wrong move. He’d never felt this need to be touched by Steve before and it took every last bit of his willpower not to stop at Steve’s chair. He kept reminding himself that the faster he got into the showers, the faster they could do something about it.  
The school gym was only used at later times of the day and the showers had the advantage of being able to be locked from the inside with doors on two sides. So that was the obvious choice when it came to hooking up during school time. Easy to hide, easy to escape. Billy got there in a heartbeat, eager for this to finally go somewhere after the plug had him riled up the whole morning. He’d barely stepped into the changing room before he pressed his hand onto his groin, to relieve some of the tension.  
“You’re unbelievable,” Steve said, walking in with an attitude, right behind Billy. “On a school day. Jesus Christ!” He locked the door behind himself.  
Billy watched him strip out of his shirt and discarding it next to himself on the ground.  
“How does it feel?”, Steve asked, eyes darting over Billy’s face now.  
“So big,” Billy blurted. “It’s so deep, Steve. Fuck.”  
“Yeah?”, Steve grinned. “Hitting all the right spots?”  
“Uh-huh.” Billy nodded, swallowing down on the heat that was building up inside him.  
“Fuck, did you stretch yourself open for me this morning? Got nice and wet for my dick and then kept yourself ready to get fucked?”  
“Yes, Steve. Please,” Billy sunk back against the lockers a little. “Pictured it was you putting it in me. Fuck, can you imagine, my dad, knocked on the door to wake me up when I had three fingers up my ass.” He grinned, knowing that Steve would not like that.  
Steve let out a shaky breath and pushed against Billy. “Fuck, you shouldn’t be so reckless, baby.”  
“Wanted to surprise you.”  
“Honestly, I was sure you must have gotten rid of the thing. Thought you’d hated it. Can you show me?”  
“It’s my first gift from you,” Billy said. “I would have kept it even if I hated it. Which I don’t, by the way.”  
Steve’s smile widened. “Is this you allowing me to give you more stuff?”  
“I can only fit so many sex toys in my car before it gets too obvious, Harrington.”  
“Jesus, I’m talking about regular gifts,” Steve chuckled. “Maybe we should get some proper use out of this one before we add to the collection.” He walked up to Billy with slow steps, biting down on his bottom lip, eyes still fixed on the other boy.  
Somehow, Billy could feel the plug, even more, when Steve looked at him like that. Must be muscle memory or something. He had no idea. But he wanted Steve to do something about it now.  
“Can you strip for me?”, Steve asked, stopping right before Billy.  
Billy would have thought he would get a kiss or at least some sort of touch but Steve kept the distance up, even when Billy made a testing step forward. He swallowed and nodded, complying to Steve’s request by getting out of his shirt first and then slowly pushing his tight jeans down over his hips, with his dick springing free excitedly.  
“Turn around, show me,” Steve demanded, after Billy had his jeans around his knees, not even stepping out of them yet.  
When Billy turned, he felt Steve’s hand on his lower back, pushing him forward, gently, nails scratching over his skin in a way that almost made him purr. It didn’t matter that this position had him feeling pretty exposed and his pants locked him in place, as long as Steve was right there.  
“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, baby, look at you,” Steve said, breathless. He ran his finger over the rim, sending a shiver through Billy’s body that went straight to his dick. “So beautiful.”  
“Steve.” Billy pushed his hips back further to get Steve to touch him more.  
Steve nudged against the plug testingly and Billy felt like he was seeing stars, letting out a deep groan.  
“Come on, I’ll help you out, baby. Bet you’re craving something different after wearing that all morning, huh?  
“I want you in me, Steve, please, fuck… need you right now.”  
“On it,” Steve smirked.  
Billy could hear him opening up his pants and then shoving them down to his knees, too. “Wanted to do this all morning,” Steve said. “Pictured your pretty ass like that. Waiting for me.”  
And then Billy felt Steve’s palms on his ass, spreading his cheeks. “Let me take that out for you, darling,” he said.  
Billy could feel a pull on the plug that made him groan in response, his knees giving in a little. Steve twisted it and gave an insistent pull until he could take the toy out of Billy, who felt unreasonably empty all of the sudden.  
But Billy could only mourn the loss for a split second before Steve had a hand on his hip and pushed his dick into Billy to the hilt.  
“Yes,” Billy groaned. “Fuck, missed your cock in me, babe.”  
“Bet, you did. Kept that ass nice and ready for me, didn’t you?” Steve planted a kiss in between Billy’s shoulder blades. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me still. So perfect.”  
He gave Billy a harder thrust causing him to hold onto the metal of the lockers in front of him.  
“Fuck, yes,” Billy cursed. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Harrington, looking gorgeous with his eyes transfixed on Billy’s ass.  
Steve only looked up when he noticed Billy was staring. A smile spread on his lips and then he slowed down to lean forward and meet Billy for their first kiss of the day. The touch was brief at first, mostly both of them breathing, lips hovering on top of each other. Billy stuck his tongue out, licked over Steve’s top lip until the other boy opened up his mouth and their tongues met. Kissing Steve was always exciting, always equally a fight than it was a dance. Somehow, they were moving in sync and everything Steve did, felt absolutely amazing to Billy. Right now it also helped that the guy was grinding his dick into Billy, rubbing all the right places and causing Billy to gasp and groan into the kiss, each sound hungrily swallowed by Steve.  
“Wanna do this all day, baby,” Steve mumbled, leaning his head against Billy’s, sounding breathless.  
“You get some… ah- snacks and drinks and it sounds like a fun weekend to me.”  
“Are you gonna wear it?”  
“Damn, you have a thing for my ass, don’t you, Harrington?”, Billy teased.  
“Fuck, yeah. You know it.” Sure, there was no point in denying that. “God, I wish you could have seen how absolutely stunning you look wearing it, baby.”  
Billy smiled. “You think I left the house this morning without at least taking a peak? Do you even know me, Harrington?”, Billy huffed, playfully.  
Steve started to chuckle and reached around him to touch Billy’s chest, get his hands on Billy’s nipples which caused the other boy to suck in a deep breath.  
Billy was sensitive when it came to his chest and trust Harrington to always use that for an unfair advantage.  
“Of course, you did,” Steve hummed, still twisting one of Billy’s nipple between his finger and thumb, listening to him moan. “Bet you couldn’t look away. Did you like how good it looks in you? You like my gift?”  
“Love it,” Billy said, breathless. “It’s… I love the stone. Looks beautiful.”  
“Yes. Did you touch yourself, baby?”  
Billy let out a moan when he felt Steve hitting a spot so deep inside him. “Yeah. Couldn’t help it,” he admitted. “Wore it in my room a few times to try. Made me come so hard, Steve.”  
“Did you pretend, it was me?”  
“Imagined you watching me,” Billy said because truthfully, Steve beat that toy any day. “Put on a show for you. Thought about today, wearing it for you.”  
“Fuck. You really put effort into this, baby. God, I love it, I loved watching you wear it, love how you feel on my dick, fuck, Billy,” Steve grunted, definitely getting close, judging by the way his words sounded more and more breathy.  
“Imagine me wearing it at your place. Running around with it all day, when we got the place to ourselves,” Billy suggested. “Or even if we don’t. Only you know about it, know what has me blushing, squirming, know how much I’m thinking about your cock every damn second.”  
“Fuck yes, we’re definitely doing that, Jesus…”, Steve agreed, draping himself closer onto Billy’s back and planting a wet kiss on his neck. “Wanna watch you all needy and desperate and waiting for me all day. Wanna hear you beg,” he blurted.  
“Yes, fuck, Steve. Yeah. I’ll go on my knees for you, the second you ask, before that even, I’d be so good for you. Need you to fuck me like this- ah- yeah right there.”  
“God, you’d look so good on your knees for me, wearing nothing but the plug. I’d let you wait, take a pretty picture of you perhaps. Before you can suck me off. And then I’d bend you over and…” Steve started to shiver, slinging an arm around Billy’s waist to hold onto him. “Fuck you so good. Until you can’t walk straight, baby. Fuck.” Steve’s hand found Billy’s dick and started jerking him off with three quick strokes until Billy swatted him away.  
“What? Did you already come?”, Steve asked, sounding irritated for a moment.  
“Nah, want to come on your dick, Steve. I’m so close. Don’t need to… uh, just, a moment.”  
“God, you’re so perfect. Like you were made for this. Made to take my dick.”  
“ Yours,” Billy agreed. It was like they fit together perfectly and Steve was everything Billy could have ever asked for.  
Right now, Steve was getting awfully close and it got harder and harder to keep up the kind of steady pace he knew Billy would need to get off. He aimed for his prostate as best as he could, trying not to think of anything related to sex to keep this going for a moment longer. When he heard Billy grunt and felt him tense around Steve, he finally let go and followed his boyfriend on the spot. He gave three, four more thrusts until he slumped over Billy, cock still buried deep, not ready to move yet.  
“Fuck, I love you,” Billy mumbled, always getting a bit sappy after a good fuck.  
Steve smiled against the skin of Billy’s back, planted a kiss there and said: “Me too, baby.”  
“You think, we need to, ugh- hurry up or…?”  
“I’m pretty sure we are good for another half hour before the first class shows up for P.E.”  
“They’ll wonder why it reeks of sex in here,” Billy smirks. “Let’s hope no one paid attention to us disappearing.”  
“Oh, come on, judging by our happy faces, they will only think you got me high or something,” Steve shrugged. “Let them think whatever.”  
“Agreed. Fuck… I mean, you’d always been great in the sack, Harrington, but that just was something else. Fuck. My legs feel like jelly.”  
“I knew you’d like this. Haven’t I told you? I’m great with gifts,” Steve said smugly. “Almost got you some more in the store, you know?”  
“Yeah?”, Billy turned around, shivering when Steve moved a little inside him. “What did you think about getting?”  
“Curious, baby?” Steve grinned. “Maybe a vibrator? Or something with a remote control for me to use?”  
“Mhm, really looking forward to my next birthday now.”  
“Or Christmas. Or literally any other day. Like I need a reason to spoil you,” Steve huffed.  
“Jesus…” Billy laughed. He was glad when Harrington got up, pulling out of Billy just so he didn’t have to hold both of them up anymore. Billy was spent, leaning against the metal with his forehead, feeling the sweat run down between his shoulder blades. He could hear Steve putting his pants on again, walking over and bothering with a sink or something. Most likely to wash lube off his fingers or get something to clean them up or…  
Billy jerked a little, when he felt Harrington’s soft fingers on his ass, running through his come that had mixed with the lube Billy had put there earlier. That definitely wasn’t cleaning him up. He was messing around.  
“Come on, Steve. If you start something again, we definitely won’t finish before we have a class of freshmen run in on us.”  
“You’re so wet, baby,” Steve mumbled, kissing on Billy’s lower back, massaging his ass some more. Of course, he was completely ignoring what Billy just said. Billy rolled his eyes. “Would be a waste to not keep you like that, right?”  
Billy turned his head to look at him immediately, seeing the smirk on Harrington’s face and the clean plug in his other hand. Motherfucker.  
“Fuck, Steve,” Billy groaned, his dick twitching in interest.  
“Think you can wear it a little longer? Until I take it out of you after school?”, Steve asked. Billy knew that Steve would back down if he wasn’t into it but fuck if that idea wasn’t absolutely intriguing.  
Billy had to close his mouth when he noticed how dumbfounded he’d been staring at Harrington.  
“Fuck Steve,” was the only reply he could think of at the moment.  
“Hm?” That asshole tilted his head like he’d just asked if Billy wanted a treat or something. God, it made Billy want to push him to the ground and ride him till he couldn’t think straight anymore. Or…  
“Please, want to keep your come inside me,” Billy blurted. “Come on, Steve.”  
Steve let out a groan. “Jesus, you’re perfect,” he said. And then Billy felt the blunt stretch of the cold metal plug against his ass, stretching him once again until Steve had it situated. He nudged against it a few times, sending sparks through Billy’s body as it hit against his prostate. Jesus, how was he supposed to live through any more classes? At least Steve looked like he would be going to exactly the same sort of trouble and Billy couldn’t wait for them to be alone with no other plans at Steve’s house later today.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "I dare you" by The Regrettes.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @Confettibites


End file.
